Excel Saga Expansion
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: The newest expansion.
1. Netherworld Plane Crash

Excel Saga Expansion

Chapter 1: Netherworld Plane Crash

Kalvin grabbed the plane's cockpit...wait, never mind. He was in the cockpit...you should be more mature than this. Kalvin crashed the plane in the netherworld. "Kalvin, you are fired. We are never flying with you again!" TJ yelled.

"What about some free nuts?" Kalvin asked, offering a bag of peanuts.

"Cut out the innappropriate jokes" Walker sighed. "Now hurry up."

"That's what she said" Jerry laughed.

"You were waiting this whole time" Walker said.

"That's what she said" Jerry laughed again, chatot flying beside him.

"Cap'n, we should totally do this again sometime" Chatot said.

"That's what she...actually, she said to wake her up when it was ten. What? You all expect me to always use that joke?" Jerry asked.

"Why are we penguins?" TJ and Kalvin cried.

"What?" Jerry asked, turning to see them in prinny suits.

"This is so uncool, dood" TJ said. "Why am I saying dood?"

"Because you're a prinny" Jerry answered. "Prinnies should be heard, not seen." He threw TJ at a wall and he exploded.

"You killed him!" Kalvin yelled.

"Um...no, Kim did. Right Chatot?" Jerry asked.

"Cap'n, they saw you."

"Take care of the witnesses" Jerry whispered. Chatot flew around them with a cannon.

"I'll keelhaul your decks, nobody says a word about the cap'n being a murdeer or else!"

"Chatot...that's enough" Jerry said. "TJ's alive. He respawned."

"Uncool, dood" TJ said. "I'm angry with you right now. You blew me up."

"Um...no, Kim did."

"No, you did!"

"Enough arguing!" Walker yelled. Actually, there were two...three Walkers, all standing side by side using mexican voices.

"They're like little orcs" Hayley squeeled, poking them with a rake.

"Where did you even get that?" they yelled.

Hayley looked around her. "Hey Jerry, I think we've got company. It looks like we have to fight some prinnies."

Kalvin and TJ showed their knives. "Prinny rebellion!" they cried, ready to attack.

"Go, Walkers!" Kim announced. "Use Flamethrower!"

"How are we supposed to...oh!" They grabbed flamethrowers, but burnt each other. "Ahhhhhhh! It burns! Hot!"

"You three are still idiots!" Chatot yelled.

Hayley fixed the plane. "Guys, we can leave at any time. In fact, if we do, we may be able to turn you all back to normal."


	2. Activate your Bankais!

Excel Saga Expansion

Chapter 2: Activate your Bankais!

"Guys, we have an issue" Jerry replied to Chatot. "It's serious. We have enemies attacking the fortress of solid attitude."

"Solid attitude?" Hayley asked.

"Yep, for those who don't get it, read superman. We need to get our bankais ready for war. Kalvin, did you get the bankais?"

"Does bankai mean the same thing as steal tvs and watch the family channel of adult entertainment?" Kalvin asked.

"No...Kalvin, is that what you three are doing?"

"No..." Kalvin, TJ and Walker said, kicking the tv away.

"You guys know I wanted to watch too" Jerry laughed. "Well, we're going to war against...random creatures from space. These include Whitney, Eusine, Jenkins and some other characters."

"So, what's our bankai?" TJ asked.

"Just get out your weapons and prepare" Jerry advised. "We mustn't let them through."

"They got through" Kim said, looking through binoculars. "Um...these don't look like Whitney, Eusine or Jenkins."

"But, I told them to cosplay with us for comic con!" Jerry shouted. "Bsicuits and brownies! Walker, go and get your bankai ready and prepare to attack these...horrible creatures."

Walker ran outside, bankai ready to fight the..."Cupcakes?" he asked. One of them ate him up.

"Nooo! The cupcake ate Walker!" Kalvin shouted. He jumped outside and attacked. "Bankai! Penroarer!" His sword became a giant pen and he fought the cupcakes for a long time. Two seconds, tops. He was eaten too by these very dangerous looking creatures. Seriously, have you seen cupcakes? They're dangerous.

"We lost two good men today" Jerry said, sadly. "TJ, go and fight using your bankai."

TJ ran outside and used his bankai. "Banjo Thugman!" he cried and was eaten.

"Well...so these cupcakes are too powerful for us" Jerry announced. "So, Kim and Hayley, you will go and protect the fortress."

"But, they're too strong to fight" Hayley cried. "Wait, I have an idea!"

Five minutes later...

"Yummy!" Jerry cried, eating one of the cupcakes. "So, these are delicious."

Walker, TJ and Kalvin walked into the mall. "Why are you three eating the cupcakes without us?" Walker asked.

"...You were eaten" Jerry remarked.

"Cap'n, we were only roleplaying" Chatot whispered.

"Oh...um..."

And so, as if to teach you a lesson, remember top always...always let your friends eat cupcakes. If they want them. And if you have them. And if you don't...well, then you don't.


End file.
